


【朱修】世界闪回

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】世界闪回

夏莉奔跑着寻找东躲西藏的亚瑟的影子，米蕾安慰她那包小鱼干肯定不是亚瑟叼走，换来欲哭无泪的叫嚷。卡莲随利瓦尔摆弄火罐瓦斯接通一个简易厨台，经过的妮娜顺手堆砌一碗洗好的生菜，洛洛顺道放的两瓶蛋黄酱，抬头给自己一个微笑：哥哥，准备开火下厨了吗？  
低头看了看自己的装扮，围裙，厨师帽，掌厨杓，他的面前出现另一个放置好的灶台，锅中滋滋作响冒起芝麻香油花。  
“鲁鲁修，给。”另一个洗好的菜篮及时递到眼前，背后朱雀放大的笑容令他稍微放了点心。  
那是洗好的韭菜，旁边盛出新鲜嫩黄的煎鸡蛋是他之前的准备，今天似乎是就地野餐日，他正在烹饪一道中华料理名叫韭菜炒蛋。他利落地将韭菜翻入锅中翻炒起来，远远的树荫下似乎能看见天子、神乐耶、以及尤菲忙碌的身影，女孩们将大餐布平铺草地，放上一些冷盘小食，确保每个人都能有个小台子。黎星刻在旁护卫他的天子殿下，一并照顾着娜娜莉。  
鲁鲁修将金黄色的煎蛋倒回锅中翻炒一阵，按照脑中记载的食谱取来调味，不多时一道菜制作完毕，朱雀接过手利落地把料理倒入食用食盆，再用筷子分装进各个小型食盒，里面已经盛好一些其他的菜色。  
鲁鲁修关了煤气罐，另一边挽起袖子的利瓦尔正要大展身手，挑战另一道著名的中华料理古老肉，他左右看看，突然嚷起来：“怎么没有黑醋呢？”  
鲁鲁修想起似乎放在车上了，他脱掉围裙，从容说自己去拿，朱雀在后跟上了他，路过的妮娜则接过朱雀的工作，继续装便当。  
鲁鲁修看着这一切，感到了异样的违和。  
朱雀敏锐地察觉他的沉默，关怀地问他：“怎么了？鲁鲁修今早开始就没精神呢。”  
今早吗……  
鲁鲁修停下脚步，他试图回忆今早的情形，可怎样都没有头绪。他的记忆出现断片，眼中所见的赏花宴会来得突兀，甚至仔细深究也破绽重重。  
“鲁鲁修？”朱雀迈进一步，探手抚上他的前额，“没有发烧呢，你有哪里不舒服吗？”  
下意识摇头，鲁鲁修看着眼前的朱雀，担忧和关怀一如既往的明显。  
“朱雀……”他开口了。  
“什么？”  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“诶？为什么……鲁鲁修你在说什么啊。”笑开的男人温柔俊美，碧绿眼眸溢满愉悦，“不是会长邀请大家来参加赏花会吗？刚好军部那边没事，我就请尤菲一起来了。”  
学生会的活动。  
鲁鲁修撩开头发，内心深处有个声音在说：没错，就是这样。  
“那也太不对了啊。”他没有看朱雀，喃喃低语，“身为骑士的你没有跟着尤菲一起铺餐布，还能说是男生的活计，可妮娜也完全无视了尤菲，在厨艺区打下手。卡莲也在这里，还有中华联邦的天子、黎星刻，超合众国的议长神乐耶？其他人呢……”  
鲁鲁修的大脑似乎有些混乱。  
“洛洛和夏莉……真的哪里不对……”  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀打断他的话，毫无所觉地说，“你再不快点拿到黑醋，利瓦尔的料理要做不下去了。”  
“啊，对。”鲁鲁修反应过来，半个身子探进车里，努力翻着那瓶早上买的黑醋。  
朱雀眼眸深邃地凝望他片刻，转头望向一片祥和的人群，他看见笑逐颜开的粉发女孩，正和身边的和服少女说着开心的话题。  
朱雀的视线再度温柔地落在眼前的少年身上，十七岁身姿的鲁鲁修仍然穿着学院的制服，连同自己也是。他翻出一瓶黑醋，对朱雀举起示意，两人相视而笑。

巨大阴影笼罩这方空间，从异梦世界回归的曾为零者睁开双眼，眼前一片机器声依旧，横纵器械下沉睡的容颜今日也未曾醒来。他习惯地再度倾身，在沉睡皇者的额上落下一枚轻吻。  
枢木朱雀挺起身，适时迎向阴影中站立的绿发魔女的询问：  
“今天也做了好梦吗？”  
“啊。会长办了赏花宴会。”  
“真是的……宁可在梦里过好日子，也不肯醒过来呢。”绿发少女叹口气，显得十分无奈。  
朱雀沉默半晌，说：“今天的鲁鲁修察觉到不对。关于夏莉和洛洛的存在。”  
“这还不足以令他意识到吗？”  
“我打断了他。”  
“……为什么？”  
朱雀的视线落回被仪器层叠包裹的鲁鲁修身上，他看上去依然只有十七岁的身形，脆弱得仿佛下刻就会停止呼吸。  
“我们还不确定他的情况，万一冒昧醒过来，跟不上状况。”  
“枢木，我提醒你一句，许多检测需要他醒来才能进行。”  
“我知道。”打断这些话语，青年不耐地补充，“只是希望他的精神世界再稳定一点。”  
“所以不惜潜入他的梦境，扮演多种角色吗？”C.C讽刺般说，“先是拯救海盗船长的落难渔村青年，然后是只身前来大都市寻求拼房的同屋者，隔壁农场主的儿子，海女的亲戚……”  
“拜占庭时期的禁忌之恋，洛可可王朝的禁断交际……”  
“一战时期生离死别，二战时期各奔前程……”  
“庄园主和奴隶，贵族和平民，骑士和商人，律师和检察官……”  
“水管工和娇羞房东，教授和出租专车司机。你做了三十三次电梯痴汉拯救者，四十五次地铁痴汉揭发者，并且无一例外最后吃了顿鲁鲁修的答谢拉面，又无一例外在故事结尾敲开他的公寓房门……”  
C.C抖落数珠慢条斯理将这两个月来整理的梦境点滴一一说出，面前的朱雀依然顶着张毫无动容的脸，似乎没怎么在听。  
“所以，我该恭喜你从这个星期开始成功踩回正统世界，拿回你俩原有的身份吗？”C.C作了结语，“我看你对各种扮演挺乐在其中。”  
“这是两回事。”枢木朱雀面不改色说，“你知道鲁鲁修的大脑特别丰富，配合他的梦境挺有意思。”  
“你就没在想他快点醒。”活过几百年的魔女翻了白眼，“别以为我不知道你打什么主意，撇开让他的身体机能再休养一段时日，你根本是准备在他梦里完成全垒打，好让他的脑子里有这个意识，醒来后方便今后相处吧。”  
俨然被戳穿的前骑士摸了摸鼻子，再厚的脸皮也不太好意思了，只得含糊道：“这只是在下一点额外的私人心愿。”  
“算了，你不用再讲。”C.C摆摆手，“鲁鲁修现在也的确太虚弱，有你出现在他的精神梦境里作维护，能增加他潜意识的安全感，对他也有好处。”她转身离开，“不过，最好别超过三个月。”  
目送C.C离开，朱雀坐回他一贯呆的位置，这是最靠近鲁鲁修的地方，看着沉睡中的他偶尔蹙眉偶尔牵动嘴角，似乎又做了好梦。朱雀伸手撩开鲁鲁修的头发，小心放置耳后，重温一遍梦中动人的神情，禁不住再度低头轻吻他的眉心。  
“快点醒来啊……”  
我沉睡的陛下。

Fin.


End file.
